Monster
by Katrinea
Summary: Urahara's morning coffee hunt is interrupted by his favourite redheaded shinigami, but something is wrong with his eyes... UraIchi, onesided HichiIchi/HichiUra. 100 Prompts #46.


**100 Prompts #46 - Monster**

'_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...'  
_

Urahara was on the prowl for coffee, and was still cranky from what he considered to be a rude awakening. He had been shaken from his late morning slumber by those troublesome rays of sunlight that always seemed to find even the smallest chink in the blinds and force their brightly lit bodies through to throw light across the shadows of the dark room, sunbeams flitting across his eyelids and coaxing him into the waking world. He groaned slightly, knowing that Tessai would soon come through and command him to 'rise and shine', despite him being in no kind of mood for rising or shining.

It wasn't just that he had the slight whisper of a hangover and that he'd been up late the night before causing said hangover and it wasn't just that his bed had never felt so soft and warm and inviting as it did at that moment; it was also because of the messy bundle of orange hair that obstructed his vision as he prised his eyes open, it was the warm body that lay curled alongside his, the steady rising and falling of the chest showing that, for once, the shinigami's dreams had been free of those horrors that plagued him so often these nights. A heavy atmosphere of warmth and peace enveloped the room, and he found his own breathing tuning into that of the teenager that had become an almost permanent fixture in his bed of late. Screwing his eyes shut against the intruding daylight, he nestled closer to the warm body, pressing a cheek against the exposed skin of the sleeping redhead's back. He determined to stay here, to snooze in this gentle quiet until he was forcibly removed from the bed by Tessai, his own conscience or otherwise.

This was all going very pleasantly until he heard rumblings of sound coming from the kitchen next door. The children were up and about and, from the sounds of it, about to start a riot over their toast. It was this that finally forced the ex-captain from his bed, gently disentangling himself from the body next to him and stumbling his way into an upright position, he opened his mouth in a wide and satisfying yawn, stretching his arms towards the ceiling, popping and cracking joints in that way that his bed companion hated in the morning. Luckily the boy was still sleeping soundly, and Urahara could avoid getting smacked about the head with his own pillows. He stood transfixed for a moment, watching dust dance in the slits of light that fell across the room, creeping over the sleeping form beneath thin bedclothes and seeming to light him up from the inside as rays landed on his full and bruised lips while sunbeams tangled in his messy hair.

The clattering of pots and pans from the next room shook the blonde from his musings, and he sighed as he wrenched himself away from the sight before him, pulling on his robe and picking his hat up from where it had fallen upon the floor last night as he strode silently from the room.

Honestly, didn't they know that Ichigo needed his sleep? He was unwell after all, not that that had stopped the shopkeeper from doing those things to him last night, touching and teasing and caressing and nibbling until the young thing beneath him was moaning with desire, gripping his arms so tightly as to leave marks and practically _begging_ to be taken in a rough show of affection and possession to the point of no return as pleasure sparked off in every nerve ending across his body. They'd probably made too much noise again, something that he knew he would get ridiculed for by the other residents of the Urahara Shōten, but God's it wasn't his fault that his young boyfriend was so _vocal,_ and it was just too damn arousing, knowing what sounds he could entice from the boy with his torturous touches. It was like an addiction, both so desperate and eager to touch and be touched. Not that he was complaining, whatever mocking he may receive was well worth it, just to wake up alongside the boy each morning, to taste his scent on the bed sheets and lingering on his lips.

"Hey kids, keep the noise down in he…" Urahara broke off his slightly hushed sentence as he pushed open the sliding door to the kitchen area to find it now deserted, the trail of toast crumbs and well-natured shrieking coming from outside giving away the new location of Jinta and Ururu. Well, Urahara figured, as long as they were wreaking havoc outside rather than in the kitchen he'd just leave them to it.

"_Now for the most important question, where did Tessai put the coffee this morning?" _the hatted man pondered. It was like drugs to him, too much caffeine fuelled the man's already overactive imagination, often leading to horrific consequences for everyone in the vicinity and so Tessai had taken to hiding the coffee away from him. But right now he needed it to slap himself awake, and so it was with this one goal in mind that he was currently hunting through the kitchen, searching every nook and cranny for that elusive substance.

"Looking for something…?" the unannounced voice drawling from behind made Urahara jolt a little, bashing his hatted head on the ceiling of the cupboard he was currently excavating. He cursed a little as he spun round, the slight outlines of a scowl fading as he saw the one who had spoken. It was Ichigo, leaning casually against the doorframe, and the sight of him caused the older man to stop in his tracks for a moment. The shinigami was only half dressed, his hakama hugging his hips slightly as if threatening to come loose at any minute. His beautiful eyes were hidden behind eyelids screwed shut against the intrusion of the sun, and as he stretched he tipped his head backward, exposing the bruised skin of his neck from the night before and accentuating the curves of defined muscle that decorated his upper body. The sunlight that had invaded the room shone through his vibrant hair, creating the illusion of fire for a brief moment as Urahara swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat at the sight of the boy.

But something worried him.

"Ichigo… It's seems that you've gotten better at hiding your reiatsu." The boy just smirked a little in reply, those eyes still drawn shut as he posed in the sunlight, wordlessly inviting the older man to come to him, to _touch _him. With one swift moment the shopkeeper took him up on that offer, crossing the room, all thoughts of coffee abandoned as he pressed the lithe body that he so loved up against the rough wall, catching his wrists in one hand and gently running the pads of his fingers over the boy's closed eyes. Without saying a word, the shinigami leaned forwards, trying to catch his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. Urahara deflected the attack, turning so that the redhead met instead with the hollow of his neck, to which he pressed his cracked lips, scratching teeth along sensitive skin, trying to tempt those delicious noises from the blonde.

"Mmm,' the ex-captain hummed a little, the pleased noise emanating from the back of his throat, vibrating along his skin to meet the boy's lips. "You're always so eager Ichigo. Or should I say, Shiro?' he spoke again, his voice now deep and dangerous, grey eyes filling with quiet fury as he regarded this creature which he had let loose inside the one he loved. Eyelids snapped open, and Urahara had to hold back a gasp that threatened to burst from him at the sight of those eyes, the beautiful ochre brown and shining white now taken over by vile yellow irises floating in the dense blackness of his sclera. The thing that had taken over Ichigo's body cackled at his reaction, his gentle lips twisted into a sadistic grin that matched the madness in his eyes as he pulled his hands free and brought them up to grip tightly to the older man's arms.

"Didn't take long for you to catch on there, Kisuke." He hissed the last word, drawing out the name in that same sensual tone that Ichigo used when he was teasing the older man, rolling his name with his tongue, making the blonde shiver a little in disgust at how different it sounded coming from the hollow, his voice still Ichigo's but twisted to the border of recognition with a cruel and rasping edge that almost physically hurt the older man's ears.

"Of course not, you are completely different to him after all." He retorted, rage coiling in his stomach at the mere idea that this hollow considered itself a fair impersonation of his Ichigo.

"Completely different? Well I suppose you should know… You set me loose after all." The hollow taunted, relishing the momentary flicker of pain and anger that flashed in the grey eyes.

"What do you want?" Urahara growled, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the way that the conversation was going. The hollow was a rarely touched upon subject, even between the two men who shared almost everything. Ichigo had grown to accept Shiro as a necessary evil, penance to be paid in return for his vizard powers, and though the albino had more than once taken him to the edge of his sanity and took great delight in messing with the boy's mind at every possible opportunity, still the shinigami laid no blame on Urahara for his presence.

"_After all, if he didn't exist then neither would my vizard powers. And God knows I need them if we stand any chance of winning this war." _He remembered the words that the redhead had spoken, effectively ending the discussion as he leant over to press demanding lips to his own, cutting off words that would forever remain unspoken. They'd never discussed it again, both tiptoeing around the subject as a tacit taboo. But now it seemed to have become impossible to ignore as the grim reality stared him down, reflected in those hellish eyes.

"I just felt like coming out to play… You smell good." a silky tongue tinged with blue flicked out to taste the shopkeepers neck, drawing it along his exposed collarbone until his face crinkled in an mixed expression of disgust and desire. The hollow cackled as it regarded his pained face, "Mm, what a lovely expression."

"Don't touch me using his body you revolting thing." Urahara growled, his temper uncharacteristically snapping, his mask of emotion crumbling.

"Oh but I thought you _loved _being touched by this body." Ichigo's, no, Shiro's eyes fluttered for a moment, his bottom lip sticking out in that adorable pout that made the boy look like the sulky teenager that he was. Urahara's mouth hung open for a moment and he was forced to remind himself, this was not Ichigo. He strained to pull away from the creatures grasp, but those hands clamped to his upper arms were gripping tight enough to bruise. "Shh, shh…" probing fingers moved to dig into blonde tresses, discarding the striped hat to fall upon the ground as he caressed the shopkeepers scalp. "Don't get so worked up Kisuke_-sensei_…"

Urahara flinched at the pet name that the redhead only used in their most intimate moments, when the teen was trying to tease whimpers from or persuade the older man into letting him have his way, whether it be in the bedroom or on the battlefield, the kid knew how to manipulate him, turn him to putty in his hands. For Urahara this was too much, one hand shooting up to clasp the neck which the night before he had been marking with bruises of desire and ownership. He tightened his grip around the hollow's neck, careful not to use too much force for fear of damaging the fragile body that the foul thing inhabited.

"Mm, so forceful." Shiro hummed, fluttering his eyelashes as he licked his lips sensuously "You know he loves it when you're rough…"

"You don't know a damn thing." Urahara snapped, wanting nothing more than to destroy the hollow but at the same time overwhelming pained by the sight of his own hand gripping Ichigo's delicate neck.

"Oh but I do, you see **I'm** the one that's always inside of Ichigo. I know **everything** about him, and that includes everything about him and you." Those mad eyes widened, the sadistic grin spreading and growing across the gentle face. "I know how he likes it; I know what turns him on, what makes him scream in pleasure. And," the inverted version of Ichigo cut himself off as he reached out a hand, running it through blonde locks as he leant in to brush mistreated lips with the older man's surprising soft ones, slowly teasing and worrying the shopkeepers full bottom lip with his teeth, causing the blonde to hiss in anger and longing. He drew back for a moment, continuing his previous sentence in a harsh whisper, "I know what does it for you too."

Fury flashed in grey eyes and faster than the hollow could follow Urahara raised a hand and slapped him forcefully across the face, for once giving no regard to the body to which he was a parasite. Shiro threw back his head and laughed manically as blood leaked from where Ichigo's abused lip had split on contact. "Tch, good thing King's such a masochist."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that." The shopkeeper growled, already feeling more than a little guilty at the sight of the blood leaking from those beautiful lips. Something unreadable flashed in the hollow's eyes,

"I'll talk about him however I damn well please." He hissed, eyes narrowing to vindictive slits as he scowled at the man still gripping his neck while he dug fingernails into the his arm. "You're pissed right? Why don't you hurt me then, damage me, mark me; you know he likes it!" At these words Shiro pushed his sharp fingernails right into Urahara's arm, breaking the skin and drawing blood, the older man hissed in pain, momentarily loosening his grip on the demon.

But that moment was all the hollow needed, as he took advantage of the lapse in his grip and wrestled Urahara's hands away from his throat, bringing up his knee to deliver a swift kick to his stomach. Shiro laughed as Urahara grunted in pain, grabbing the arm that had been holding him a moment ago and twisting it into a painful armlock, forcing the shopkeeper down on his knees upon the floor, a little pissed off by the way the ex-captain declined to fight back.

"What's the matter huh? Can't fight back because I'm in his body? You're pathetic." The hollow spat, twisting his arm to the point where he knew it must hurt, gripping Urahara's chin and forcing his head round so to make him look him directly in his eyes, those eyes which no longer retained any of the warmth and love that Urahara saw shining in the teen's eyes every time he caught Ichigo staring at him when he thought he wasn't watching. He started the hollow down, refusing to let his turmoil of emotions to be exposed to this creature. Shiro growled, angry at the lack of response he was getting and decided to change tactics.

He lowered his lips to Urahara's neck once more, biting softly, sucking and licking and nibbling in just the right places that only Ichigo knew until he felt a shudder run through the other's body. Urahara tried to move his other hand to stop the hollow in its dangerous pursuits, but Shiro expertly caught him, twisting it behind his back to join the other. He spun the shopkeeper around then, straddling his waist as he pushed him back upon the ground, bringing his captured hands round to his front, trapping them there by the wrists using one hand, the other winding in blonde hair as he leant in to capture the expressionless mouth in a mocking kiss as he spoke against the shopkeepers lips,

"How does it feel to be dominated for once, do you like it when I do this?" he sneered as he ran his tongue along the older man's bottom lip before pushing inside his mouth, tracing along his teeth and stroking the insides of his cheeks. Shiro's free hand roamed downwards, slipping beneath the unfastened robes to caress Urahara's defined chest and as his fingers moved to tease a nipple, rubbing it between cool fingers the ex-captain's emotionless mask cracked again as his eyes slid shut and he let out a pained sound that was half pleasure, half revulsion. "Hah, you're just as slutty as King is." the hollow smirked as his expression darkened, his hand withdrawing from Urahara's robes in favour of grasping his throat, tighter than the shopkeeper had gripped his earlier. This time it was with strangling intent.

"He's mine!" the hollow spat as madness returned to those eyes. "You can't ever have him, you pathetic excuse for a shinigami." Urahara's eyes widened as he saw the beginnings of Ichigo's hollow mask forming on his face. The monster really meant to kill him, and if the heat he could feel collecting in the palm of the hand holding his neck was, as he suspected, a cero, he really would do.

Urahara's battle instinct screamed at him to move, to attack, to do something, anything. But looking at the teenager that was straddling him, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything. It was _Ichigo. _The one who he'd sworn on his life to protect above all else, he couldn't raise a finger against him. And even if he could find the will, he'd stupidly left benihime propped up by the side of the bed, and it was her he could hear calling him inside his head, screaming at him to _'movemovefortheloveofGodmove!'_

He felt red heat on his neck, and gazing into the fathomless depths of the hollows eyes, he thought he could still make out some stirring, some spark of Ichigo behind the madness. He held on to that, he visualised those stunning eyes staring back at him, his last memory, he wanted it to be of him and him only, not this deranged thing that masqueraded so poorly in his beautiful body.

"…I'll erase you." He felt rather than heard the hollow whisper in his ear, and he let his eyes slip shut. Surely there could be no better way to die, than to go by the hand of the one you loved.

Loved?

Grey eyes snapped open as that thought crossed his head. Love. He loved Ichigo. And he'd never told him, he'd never know. Horror filled his eyes as he took in the image of the monster in his beloved, face twisted beyond recognition and he opened his mouth to speak, he had to let him know…

But before he could force those precious words from his mouth he saw Shiro's face change as an expression of utmost pain shot through him, those cold hands released his neck and wrists and darted to the hollow's face, fingers gripping the edges of the still forming mask, that cruel mouth opening wide in a terrible scream as the mask was wrenched from his face by hands that were no longer under the hollow's control.

"KING!" it screamed, face twisted in a horrible expression of pain and fury, "No! Don't you dare interfere! You little bitch!" Ichigo's body curled up into a ball in response to some kind of internal pain as the hollow shrieked.

"_Didn't I tell you, I won't ever give you the chance to rule." _

"NOO!" he shrieked for the last time, hands clawing at the ground as the black drained from Ichigo's eyes, golden yellow retreating from his irises as the deep brown colour rushed back into them.

Transformation complete, all the energy seemed to drain from the shinigami's body as he slumped forward, caught by a very surprised shopkeeper who held him in his arms for a moment as he ran his fingers across his face, as if he making sure that it was really Ichigo he held in his arms. As he was in the process of tucking a strand of damp orange hair behind the teen's ear, Ichigo stirred and his eyes fluttered open, flooding Urahara with relief as he saw that they were back to their usual ochre vibrancy.

"Kisuke… What the hell just happened?" he questioned, his voice shaking a little.

"Well, I think you just tried to kill me Kurosaki-kun." Urahara furrowed his brow in a false show of annoyance "And I for one find that very rude, not to mention ungrateful. Really after all I've done for you I," he was cut off by the younger male pressing his lips against his in a gentle but demanding manner, flicking out a tongue to taste the blonde's lips. The shopkeeper responded fervently, his own tongue pushing out to embrace the other in a fevered kiss that tasted of lust and need. Ichigo moaned against Urahara's lips as he deepened the kiss, tasting the other man as he invaded Ichigo's mouth with gentle caresses, running his tongue along teeth before probing deeper into the redheads mouth, making Ichigo so flushed that he forgot to breathe and had to draw back for a moment to catch his breath.

"Gods Kisuke, I should try to kill you more often if it makes you kiss me like that." He gasped as he sucked air into his lungs, grinning broadly and guilty at the older man still holding him so tightly. Urahara laughed,

"Perhaps, though I'd really rather you didn't do anything like that for a while. It's too much excitement for this old man." He feigned swooning as he captured those lips once again.

This hollow was a problem that needed to be dealt with, and Urahara would see to it personally that the damned thing had a muzzle put on it once and for all. But Ichigo was in control now, and that was all that mattered. He was drowning in the fiery redhead as he plundered his warm mouth and he felt quite content to stay this way, each melting into the other as they kissed with an overwhelming, passionate need. Shiro could wait, right now there were more pressing matters which needed attending to as he picked his beloved up in his arms without breaking the heated kiss, to carry him through to the bedroom which he had just so reluctantly dragged himself from.

As for his confession? That could wait also. It would seem more appropriate in the hazy afterglow of their frantic intercourse, when Ichigo was in that state of peaceful delirium and everything sounded beautiful to him.

Here was their own little space, away from hollows and all the evils that existed. The shopkeeper knew that their time was limited as the monsters of the outer world pushed in around their hiding place, but Urahara was determined to make this peace last as long as possible, and he could think of no better person to share it with.

* * *

A/N: Well that was my first of my 100 prompt fanfics!

[1/100]

(lyrics are from 'Monster' by Meg & Dia)

Reviews are always appreciated! *hint hint* :3


End file.
